


purity

by interlude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlude/pseuds/interlude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven is white and pure. But Earth is colorful and beautiful.</p><p>- a Castiel character study</p>
            </blockquote>





	purity

white.  
your mind tells you this means pure,  
untainted, untarnished,  
blameless  
as you once were, but on earth you remember  
colors beyond white that drew your eye, that shone and shimmered and  
you _desired_ (in which lies the problem because  
you _wanted_ ) to bottle them up and carry them with you,  
every last one from the tan of a tired man’s coat to the  
blue of the ocean to the black of a car to the green of -  
but _white_ ,  
heaven whispers  
is perfect and you were not designed to  
want, to desire, to pick favorites (it’s green) and  
in the grand scheme of things details like colors are  
unimportant  
( _like two boys in a black car with a space in the middle waiting for you_ )  
so humanly defects - or privileges - like desire must be cast out,  
thrown down, cleansed so you are once again unblemished and faultless  
and white.  
except for the red on the tip of your blade that spills from a good man’s  
chest.


End file.
